


The Lily and the Raven

by JaneTheSilent



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneTheSilent/pseuds/JaneTheSilent
Summary: Leliana has a crush on Morrigan and fantasizes about a happy domestic life with her in order to help her cope with her haunted past





	The Lily and the Raven

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome! :)

It wasn't every night that Morrigan cooked, the nights she did however were a much welcomed reprieve from Alistair's technically edible " meat soups"

Leliana sat watching as the enchanting witch stirred the cauldron's contents, occasionally sprinkling in some crushed substance or refined liquid before giving the mixture a small taste and humming her approval

The Sister was leaning forward chin in hand smiling at the scene and imagining something more domestic before she had even realized her thoughts beginning to drift

She imagined coming home to a comfortable estate overlooking the Waking Sea, strolling past it's entryway to be enveloped in a warm embrace of earthy spiced scents carried from the stove and through the rest of the home. She imagined following those scents into the kitchen only to revel in the sight of Morrigan brewing away in preperation of the days' dinner, bangs clipped off to the side as she hovered over a pot adding in different things from the ingredients she had gathered in an organized mess of sorts about her; oblivious to Leliana standing there watching her.

"Morrigan, my love, what are you making? It smells wonderful" she says as she slides in place behind her, arms settling comfortably around her waist resting against the jut of her hips.

"Shush, I'm trying to concentrate; you'll make me lose count". She was murmuring to herself (presumably counting) as she stirred and added some green powder at even intervals, "It's just a stew, but it will be little more than garbage if you persist in distracting me before It's ready."

Leliana pressed her lips to the witches slender neck, pale like the moon, and quirked them into a smile as she giggled softly against her skin. "Mm, but it smells so delicious and you look even more so…" is whispered just beneath her apostate's ear before nuzzling her nose into the base of her neck and pulling her body tightly along her own.

"Stop that!!" Morrigan twists in her embrace just enough to slap her shoulder and scowl at her, even though her eyes danced with a fire and her own plump violet-bruised lips fought to restrain her usual predatory grin

As she stared at her Leliana thought, not for the first time, that her eyes reminded her of Marigolds in full bloom and how she wished to pluck them and keep them in a jar by her bedside. She of course never vocalized this as the sentiment took on a morbid edge when spoken as opposed to the endearing nature it retained when kept as a fond thought. "Stop what?" A Cheshire-grin spread across her face as their noses bumped

"This", she waved a gloved hand motioning over their bodies still pressed together

"Ohh, this?" Leliana asked innocently as she pressed herself against the witch's backside in a decidedly not innocent manner, laughter fell fron her in notes as Morrigan gasped in response involuntarily bucking back into the pressure of her lover against her.

"Yes, that! You're insufferable"

"I think you mean 'insatiable'"

"I mean for you to hush and make yourself useful, go and set the table. Shoo!" 

Leliana chuckled as Morrigan gave her a gentle but stern shove and made shooing motions before turning her attention back toward her culinary efforts, breathing in the aroma before releasing a pleased sigh and grabbing her kitchen mitts from one of the drawers. Leliana had made quick work of setting their places at the table and Morrigan arrived to set down the heavy serving pot just as she had finished, she served them both a generous helping before taking her own seat next to the Sister

"Well?" Morrigan asked, eagerly watching her love to see their reaction

Leliana scooped up a spoonful of the stew, running her tongue over her bottom lip in anticipation before taking the spoon into her mouth and savoring her first bite. "Mmm, Morrigan, this is absolutely exquisite; your very best yet!" She smiled as she watched her lovely raven's chest swell with pride before she too began eating

It was a wonderful dinner and they had a fantastic time chatting about their days, Leliana about her day at the Chantry and work and Morrigan about her latest forray into town and her spellwork. They chatted for hours it seemed before finally moving to put away dinner, putting everything in its place and filing their used dishes and silverware into the washbin. Secretly this was Leliana's favorite part, she loved getting to stand side-by-side with her Morrigan just cleaning dishes; it's so simple and feels so very relaxing and stable, it sings of a simple domestic life that Leliana had begun to crave after…

"What's that look, what are you thinking about?" Morrigan prodded

"Oh, I was just remembering when I was younger and how I've come to have such a nice life now; here, with you…" Leliana pressed a quick kiss to her raven-love's cheek

"Is that so…?"

Morrigan's tone was gentle with a mix of amusement and skepticism, her eyes still danced like a feild of Marigolds set aflame; petals twirling in the winds of the fire. She still wore her usual rags from their time together during the blight, she still wore them most days actually only occasionally trading them whenever Leliana would buy her a pretty new dress and shoes to wear and even then she still wore her glove and "jewelry" with it.

Morrigan moved with the ease and changing pace of shadows, smoothly always and in whatever way suited her surroundings. Right now she was slowly positioning herself behind Leliana, turning the beautiful redhead to face her as she went; then pressing close until Leliana's back was firm against the counter behind her "And what is it that's so nice about being here, with me…". She whispered across her lips, her own hovering just a few centimeters away as she awaited her response.

Leliana's practiced fingers made away with Morrigan's hairpins in a swift motion causing her dark olive locks to cascade down over her shouders. She looked every bit of a beautiful siren beckoning some poor sailor to their doom, she supposed she would be that sailor at the moment but that is alright; she would gladly let herself crash so long as Morrigan was there to catch her after

**Author's Note:**

> I'm already working on Chapter. 2 as I post this, I hope to make this fic a long one!!


End file.
